What is the greatest common factor of $8$ and $4$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(8, 4) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $8$ and $4$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ The factors of $4$ are $1$ $2$ , and $4$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $8$ and $4$ is $4$. $\operatorname{gcf}(8, 4) = 4$